Fido
by Cris Snape
Summary: Debido a su particular crianza, Fido no es un trasgo como los demás. Para el reto "Criaturas Mágicas" del "Foro de las Expansiones.


**FIDO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii fue ideada por la gran Sorg-esp. Los personajes son míos._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"Criaturas Mágicas"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _Antes de entrar en materia quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones para facilitar la lectura a todos aquellos que os hayáis animado a pasaros por aquí._

 _Este fic está ambientado en un futuro bastante lejano. Los protagonistas son Juanma López, hijo del auror Juanjo López (más conocido por todos como MiniLópez), y Sara Vallejo Fernández de Lama, hijo de Darío Vallejo e Isabel Fernández de Lama (gran personaje creación de Sorg-esp. En el presente, ni el uno ni la otra han nacido aún pero como la imaginación no conoce de límites en el espacio-tiempo, yo me he atrevido a imaginar su futura vida en común. Si queréis echarle un vistazo al árbol genealógico de ambas familias, sólo tenéis que visitar la Wiki de Magia Hispanii (_ _wiki/Wiki_Magia_Hispanii_ _)_

 _En esa misma podéis encontrar información sobre los trasgos, unas criaturas mágicas muy típicas de la Península Ibérica. Y precisamente un trasgo es el eje central de esta historia, un personaje al que vais a tener el honor de conocer a continuación. Sólo tenéis que seguir leyendo._

* * *

 _ **Provincia de Segovia. En el futuro.**_

—Una cena deliciosa, Sara.

El tío José Vicente se tocó la barriga con la mano derecha y sonrió con satisfacción. Había comido como todo un señor, aunque lamentaba no haber podido repetir postre. Macarena le había dado un codazo con mucho disimulo, recordándole que tenía vetados los dulces. Consideraba que la flamante esposa de su sobrino era una gran cocinera, así que le sorprendió que ella mirara afectuosamente al chico y sonriera.

—Juanma se ha pasado toda la tarde en la cocina.

José Vicente disimuló a duras penas su sorpresa y se preguntó si Juanjo ya sabría aquello. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, seguro que consideraba que eso de guisar era una mariconada, un nuevo motivo para disgustarse con el chico. Aunque para ser justos, desde que Sara llegara a sus vidas se comportaba de forma más decente. Como si no fuera imbécil.

—No sabía que te gustara cocinar —Comentó mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de manzanilla.

—Me he aficionado hace poco.

—A mí me ha encantado el pescado —Dijo Macarena. Josevi considera que no existía persona en el mundo que hiciera unas comidas más ricas (no en balde había trabajando en las cocinas de numerosos restaurantes)—. Me gustaría que me dejaras la receta.

—Claro. Te la apuntaré ahora mismo.

Juanma hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Josevi agitó un brazo para detenerle.

—Hazlo luego, chico. Es muy tarde, estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa.

—¿Ya? ¿No queréis una copa ni nada?

Josevi soltó un gruñido. Macarena tenía el codo preparado por si se le ocurría decir que sí. Había que fastidiarse. Ciertamente estar casado tenía sus ventajas pero una esposa podía ser un auténtico incordio.

—Aquí el único que puede beber eres tú —Espetó de mala gana. Él tenía el alcohol prohibidísimo, Macarena no bebía nunca y Sarita tendría que pasarse unos meses sin probar ni una gota—. Vámonos, mujer. Tengo sueño.

—No me extraña —Macarena también se levantó—. Te has comido media fuente de patatas tú solo.

—No seas exagerada. Además, eran asadas.

Josevi temió que la mujer estuviera a iniciar una conversación sobre dietética pero Sara también se había levantado para despedirse de ellos. Era una chica encantadora. Guapa, amable, inteligente… Juanma había tardado lo suyo en encontrar una pareja y claramente la espera había merecido la pena. A lo mejor algunos podían encontrar en la diferencia de edad un impedimento para su relación pero, ¿qué eran dieciocho años para dos personas que se miraban de aquella manera?

—Espero que la próxima vez no tardéis tanto en volver a venir —Dijo con cierto reproche. Tenía razón, ya que aquella velada se había retrasado prácticamente un mes. Juanma había querido invitarles para celebrar el embarazo de Sara y entre unas cosas y otras no habían podido ir antes.

—Claro, niña. Muchas gracias por todo.

Josevi le besó las mejillas. No sabía en qué momento había decidido que llamar _"Niña"_ a Sara Vallejo era una buena idea pero ya no se veía capaz de decirle de otra manera. Además, a ella parecía gustarle. Sintiéndose saciado y bastante contento, se agarró al brazo de Macarena y tras despedirse de Juanma, abandonaron la que fue su casa durante unos pocos años, muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Una vez a solas, Juanma y Sara procedieron a recoger la mesa. Platos y vasos flotaron rumbo a la cocina mientras los esposos conversaban entre ellos. Tan solo llevaban unos meses casados pero se sentían como si llevaran toda la vida bajo el mismo techo.

—A veces se me hace raro pensar que mi tío vivió en esta casa —Decía Juanma mientras ponía a limpiar la vajilla—. Cuando me la dejó, todo estaba hecho un desastre pero si no se hubiera quedado viudo de su primera mujer, seguramente aún seguirían aquí.

Sara asintió. Juanma le había contado aquella historia en una ocasión, después de que ella viera la fotografía de Constanza en la cómoda de uno de los dormitorios de la primera planta. Su tío y su primera esposa habían dormido en aquel cuarto cuando estaban casados, hasta que una banda de delincuentes la secuestró y la asesinó. José Vicente se había llevado las cosas de aquella desdichada mujer pero Juanma había insistido en quedarse con alguna fotografía para poder rendirle homenaje.

—Pobrecito. Debió pasarlo tan mal.

—Y míralo ahora —Juanma suspiró—. El tiempo todo lo cura.

Estaba convencido de aquellas palabras eran verdad. A su tío, el paso del tiempo le había ayudado a curar las heridas que la muerte de Constanza le provocó y ahora era feliz. A él le había servido para que sus sentimientos hacia Mónica Vallejo se enfriaran hasta congelarse. A veces, cuando miraba a Sara, le parecía que todo aquello no fue más una chiquillada, un capricho de juventud.

—Me apetece acostarme pronto —Sara bostezó. Desde que estaba embarazada se encontraba más cansada de lo normal.

—Podríamos llenar la bañera y relajarnos.

Juanma le guiñó un ojo. Sara se rió y no se hizo de rogar.

Sí. Estar casado era una cosa buena.

* * *

Los zarzales de la parte oeste de la finca necesitaban un buen repaso. No tenían nada de mágico pero servían como barrera natural y evitaban que los muggles se colaran en la propiedad. Juanma estaba recortando las ramas interiores y ya había recogido una cesta de moras. Pensaba hacer una tarta para Sara. Había encontrado una receta nueva y seguramente estaría riquísima.

Aquel día había amanecido soleado. Por la noche había caído un buen aguacero, así que la temperatura era fresca y agradable para realizar aquellas tareas. Juanma estaba muy concentrado, ayudándose de la varita para alcanzar las moras más altas. Cuando se mudó, entre su tío y su padre se habían encargado de reforzar las barreras mágicas de la finca. Si hubiera algún muggle cerca, una alarma hubiera sonado para advertirle de que alguien podría verle haciendo mágica. Un camino rural bastante frecuentado transcurría unos cien metros más allá y a Juanma no le gustaba correr riesgos.

Pensó en la cara que pondría su padre si alguna vez un muggle le pillara en plena faena. Se había pasado buena parte de su vida dándole la lata por los más diversos motivos y a su edad no le apetecía que volviera a sermonearle. Menos mal que ahora parecía creer que era un hombre de bien, por aquello de haberse casado con Sara y estar a punto de formar su propia familia.

Aún faltaba bastante tiempo pero no veía el momento de tener en brazos a su pequeña. En San Mateo les habían dicho que sería una niña y ya habían decidido hasta el nombre. María Isabel, en honor a sus dos abuelas. Seguramente le dirían Maribel porque a los dos les parecía realmente bonito.

En todo eso estaba pensando Juanma cuando escuchó una especie de gemido procedente de los zarzales. En primera instancia pensó que había oído mal pero cuando se repitió no tuvo ninguna duda. Con el ceño fruncido, se inclinó en busca del animal que había quedado atrapado entre las ramas. Posiblemente estaría magullado por las espinas y el brujo experimentó un momento de duda.

Las plantas siempre se le habían dado genial pero los animales y las criaturas mágicas no eran lo suyo. Nunca había tenido una mascota y se preguntó si no sería peligroso plantarse frente a un animal herido. Podría asustarlo y hacerle algo al intentar escapar.

Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la criatura volvió a gimotear, mucho más fuerte en esa ocasión. A Juanma le pareció que era un llanto y dio un respingo. Dudaba que se tratara de un bebé pero sin duda alguien debía estar sufriendo bastante. Con decisión, empuñó la varita y se agachó frente al lugar del que procedían los ruidos. Echó un vistazo preliminar y le pareció ver algo un poco más adelante. Cortó algunas ramas y dio con él.

Un trasgo recién nacido.

Juanma no había tenido ocasión de tratar con esa clase de criaturas. Ninguna de sus amistades contaba con uno y sólo lo había visto en documentales. ¿Qué hacer con una cría de trasgo? Tal vez fuera conveniente avisar a algún cuidador de criaturas mágicas y a alguien del ministerio. Sin embargo, el pequeñajo se quejaba como si le ocurriera algo horrible y Juanma no se sintió con fuerzas para dejarlo allí solo. Se preguntó si la madre estaría por allí cerca. A lo mejor si intentaba coger a la cría aparecía para atacarle. O a lo mejor la madre no estaba. ¿Era posible que le hubiera abandonado? ¿Estaría muerta?

Juanma se estremeció y decidió que, efectivamente, llamaría al Ministerio de Magia, pero sólo después de coger al pequeño trasgo. Dicho y hecho. El brujo convirtió una de las ramas espinosas en una manta suave y esponjosa y cogió al trasgo. Pensaba poquísimo y por un momento lloró con aún más fuerza, pero Juanma lo acunó como si fuera un bebé y emprendió el camino rumbo a la casa para contarle su hallazgo a Sara.

Mientras andaba, la criatura se quedo dormida.

* * *

La cuidadora de criaturas mágicas se llamaba Estrella y tenía el pelo de un bonito color morado. Había depositado a la cría de trasgo sobre la mesa de la cocina y la reconocía detenidamente mientras empleados del Ministerio examinaban la zona en busca de su madre. A Juanma le había extrañado un poco que la cuidadora hubiera decidido trabajar en su casa pero no abrió la boca. Se limitaba a esperar junto a Sara, a quien le había contado toda la historia con pelos y señales.

Después de un buen rato, Estrella dejó de hacer hechizos y envolvió de nuevo a la criatura en la manta que Juanma había conjurado. Ni corta ni perezosa, se plantó frente a la pareja y les tendió a la criatura.

—Aquí tienen. Es un macho perfectamente sano.

Antes de que Juanma pudiera decir esta boca es mía, la mujer depositó al pequeñuelo en sus brazos.

—Voy a dejarles unos cuantos biberones con leche para alimentarle. Les aconsejo que vayan cuanto antes a una tienda para comprar el preparado que le ayudará a crecer. Hasta dentro de un par de meses no podrán darle alimentos sólidos y…

Juanma y Sara se miraron. El trasgo estaba despierto, mirándoles con unos ojos enormes y de un color azul tan claro que parecían plateados. Tenía pinta de encontrarse muy a gusto. Juanma en cambio no entendía nada.

—¿Cómo dice?

Estrella le miró un momento con los ojos entornados y a continuación suspiró profundamente.

—No quisiera precipitarme pero yo diría que la madre está muerta. De otra manera, jamás habría dejado a su hijo abandonado.

—Pero no puede saberlo. Sus compañeros aún no han vuelto.

—Cierto, pero conozco a los trasgos y sé que regresarán con malas noticias —La mujer chasqueó la lengua—. Las madres de trasgo son muy protectoras con sus crías. Jamás se separan de ellos y si algo las amenaza, dan su vida por ellos. Lo más seguro es que pariera ayer mismo y alguna alimaña les atacara.

Juanma miró al pequeño trasgo y deseó que aquello no fuera cierto. Pese a que esa historia le había conmovido, seguía sin entender a qué se debía la actitud de la cuidadora.

—Siento que eso haya pasado pero, ¿por qué me lo ha dado a mí? ¿No tendría que llevárselo al Ministerio o a una tienda?

Estrella le miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida. Tenía pinta de considerarlo tonto de remate.

—No podemos llevar al trasgo a una tienda, señor López —Dijo con cierto mal humor—. No se venden como si fueran puffskeins, ¿sabe usted?

—¿Entonces?

—Este trasgo ha nacido en su propiedad. Ahora pertenece a este sitio.

Juanma abrió la boca pero se había quedado sin palabras. Por suerte Sara, que había estado callada hasta ese momento, se hizo notar. Dio dos pasos al frente y estiró una mano para despedir a la cuidadora.

—Nos hacemos cargo de la situación, doña Estrella. Gracias por su ayuda.

La mujer asintió y se desapareció, dejando a Juanma con el trasgo en brazos y sin saber qué acababa de pasar. Sara le miró de reojo un instante y se hizo cargo de la criatura.

—No pongas esa cara. La cuidadora tiene razón.

—¿En serio?

Sara acunó al trasgo con ternura, igual que si fuera un bebé humano y le tendió una mano para que fueran a sentarse juntos al sofá.

—Es posible que los hombres del Ministerio tengan suerte y encuentren a la madre de la criatura pero si no lo hacen tienes que mentalizarte: tiene que quedarse con nosotros.

Juanma supuso que había un buen motivo. Intentó recordar sus años de estudiante, cuando en la schola les hablaban sobre las criaturas mágicas. Los trasgos eran familia de los elfos domésticos de Inglaterra, pero a diferencia de aquellos, no eran esclavos de los brujos. Solían instalarse en una casa y hacer travesuras. Quedaban ligados a las familias y la única forma de deshacerse de ellos era instándolos a llevar a cabo una tarea imposible.

Bien. Se acordaba de la teoría. En los libros también decía que solían llevar ropa de colores y un sombrero rojo, que tenían cuernos y un rabito, que estaban cojos de una pierna y tenían un agujero en la mano derecha. Ciertamente el pequeño trasgo cumplía todo aquello, salvo la parte de la ropa y de la cojera ya que estaba desnudo y aún no había aprendido a andar, así que a saber si cojearía. Sí. Los libros de texto explicaban muchas cosas pero no hablaban de cómo criar un trasgo.

—De acuerdo. El trasgo se queda aquí pero, ¿qué hacemos con él?

Sara miró al pequeñajo y volvió a sonreír.

—Podríamos empezar por ponerle un nombre.

* * *

Sara dormía profundamente. Estaba tumbada de medio lado en su lado de la cama, tapada hasta las orejas y con el brazo extendido hacia atrás. Por su parte, Juanma estaba desvelado. Eran las tres de la madrugada y no podía pegar ojo. Era curioso porque si se encontraba inquieto era por culpa del silencio nocturno.

Le preocupaba Fido. Había pasado una semana desde que lo encontrara en el bosque y, aunque había crecido notablemente durante esos días, aún era demasiado pequeño y Juanma no estaba seguro de que fuese normal que no se despertara en toda la noche. En los libros que había comprado en la tienda de criaturas mágicas ponía que las crías de trasgo eran capaces de dormir durante dos días seguidos si vivían en un entorno de absoluto silencio, pero no se fiaba. Juanma consideraba que lo más normal era que los bebés lloraran y temía que Fido se hubiera muerto.

Procurando no despertar a Sara, se levantó. Habían instalado la cama del trasgo en la cocina, junto a la caldera de la calefacción. A Juanma se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de meterlo en la habitación contigua, pero consideró que su esposa le miraría con cara rara. Además, en los libros citados anteriormente decía que el trasgo pasaba casi toda su vida durmiendo siempre en el mismo lugar, así que no era buena idea meterlo a los pies de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido y no tardó en llegar a la cocina. Fido estaba justo donde lo había dejado, durmiendo tranquilamente entre mantas y con un muñeco de peluche al que podría abrazarse si así lo quería. La verdad era que nunca había pensado en tener un trasgo pero ya que el destino había tenido a bien meter uno en su casa, pensaba que su obligación era asegurarse de que creía sano y feliz.

Juanma suspiró y se preparó una tila para intentar conciliar el sueño. Fido dormía con la boca abierta y no cerraba los párpados del todo. Seguramente no tardaría en empezar a hacer travesuras. O eso haría un trasgo normal porque Juanma no sabía qué esperar de uno que iba a recibir sus primeros cuidados de manos humanas. En realidad, nadie sabía muy bien cómo sería Fido cuando se hiciera mayor. Los funcionarios del ministerio se habían encogido de hombros cuando preguntó si sería bueno para él no criarse junto a su madre. Estrella, la cuidadora que lo visitaba cada dos días para vigilar su crecimiento, tampoco supo qué responder.

Juanma se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y miró al pequeño. Ciertamente le hubiera venido muy bien tener un trasgo cuando empezó a reformar la casa del tío. Había sido una etapa de mucho trabajo, tanto en la tienda como en la vivienda. En aquellos años apenas tenía dinero así que no pudo permitirse contar con los servicios de un profesional. Contrató a uno para que realizara las labores más peliagudas y después había ido aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Había derribado muros, instalado conductos de fontanería y electricidad y pintado y forrado paredes. Y gracias a su espíritu perfeccionista, la obra no se le había venido abajo.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba orgulloso del tiempo y el esfuerzo invertido allí. Cuando Sara se instaló con él, las reformas regresaron. Actualizaron la decoración, cambiaron las ventanas, arreglaron el jardín trasero que durante años había sido una vergüenza para un herbólogo experto como él. Antes de Sara, aquello había sido una casa. Ahora era un hogar. Pronto comenzarían a decorar el dormitorio de la niña y Juanma pensaba que habría que acondicionar más habitaciones por sí la familia crecía aún más. Él quería que así fuese. Y Sara también.

Fido se removió, soltó un ronquido y siguió durmiendo. Él también era parte de la familia. Juanma esperaba que se llevara bien con su niña. Los trasgos no solían ser malos con los pequeños de la casa pero vete a saber qué pasaría con él. Lo estaban criando con biberón, por Bargota. A lo mejor se pensaba que era su hijo y sentía celos del bebé que estaba por nacer y atentaba contra su vida y…

Juanma agitó la cabeza. Estaba tan cansado que empezaba a desvariar. Apuró la tila, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y volvió al dormitorio. Necesitaba dormir. Ya.

* * *

El embarazo había hecho que la magia de Sara se descompensara hasta el extremo de que todos sus hechizos terminaban en desastre. Por ese motivo su labor en San Mateo era ahora más administrativa que sanitaria y por eso fregaba los platos a mano. O lo hacía hasta una semana antes porque Fido ya tenía tres meses y se empeñaba en hacerlo él mismo.

Fido era un trasgo bullicioso y de carácter alegre. Se movía de un lado a otro con presteza y daba saltitos nerviosos cuando estaba muy contento, cosa que pasaba bastante a menudo. Cada día que pasaba aprendía una cosa nueva. Hablaba y comía como los humanos y hacía uso de su magia de forma natural, sin necesidad de que nadie le guiara.

Fido no extrañaba a su madre. Ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Lo más probable era que la criatura apenas hubiera podido tenerlo en brazos durante un par de horas antes de dejarlo entre las zarzas para defenderlo de las alimañas y morirse. Fueron Sara y Juanma quienes le dieron todo lo que una cría de trasgo necesitaba pero sabía bien que ellos no eran sus padres. Eran dos humanos a los que pensaba servir y proteger para siempre.

Sara miró cómo los platos se colocaban solos en las alacenas y suspiró. No negaba que estaba bien tener a alguien que hiciera las tareas domésticas en su lugar pero temía que si la cosa seguía así, terminara por aburrirse. Fido terminó de recoger los cacharros de la cena y se plantó frente a ella, con su gorro rojo y su gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

Sara miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todo estaba en orden.

—No hay nada que hacer. Puedes ver la televisión un rato o irte a dormir.

—No estoy cansado. Quiero hacer más cosas.

Fido tenía mucha energía que le bullía por dentro del cuerpo. Podría pasarse horas y horas trabajando y no se cansaría.

—Lo siento pero no se me ocurre nada —Sara se mordió el labio. Ella sí estaba cansada. Quería meterse en la cama y charlar un rato con Juanma antes de dormir. Lo que pasaba es que él estaba liado en el invernadero—. Tal vez puedas ayudar a Juanma. Está ocupándose de unas plantas muy delicadas y seguro que no le vendrá mal que le eches un cable.

El trasgo dio uno de sus saltos y se colocó el gorro.

—¡Allá voy!

Y dicho eso, salió por la puerta de la cocina cojeando un poco de la pierna izquierda.

Cuando llegó al invernadero y encontró a Juanma sentado en una silla y haciendo un crucigrama, se sintió bastante decepcionado. Había imaginado que estaría podando plantas o escarbando en la tierra pero no. No estaba haciendo nada.

—Hola.

—Hola, Fido.

—Ya he terminado todo en casa. ¿Qué hago?

El trasgo era directo, no se podía negar. Juanma, que ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de preguntas, miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Sara ha dicho que tenías mucho trabajo. Quiero ayudar.

—Ya ves que está todo en orden.

La decepción de Fido aumentó tanto que si hubiera sido un poco más pequeño hubiera llorado. Pero no. Un trasgo de su edad ya no era ninguna cría y, aunque le gustara jugar y durmiera abrazado a su osito de peluche, debía comportarse como un adulto. Se sentó en el suelo, junto a Juanma, y miró el invernadero.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

—Estoy esperando a que sean las once para añadir esta esencia en esas macetas.

Le mostró un pequeño vial que contenía un líquido de un color rosa muy clarito y señaló unos macetones en los que había plantado una especie de bambú en miniatura.

—Es muy importante que añada la esencia cada dos horas. Esa planta se utiliza para elaborar pociones curativas y se la voy a vender a San Mateo. Tengo que entregarla mañana mismo.

—¿Pasarás toda la noche sin dormir?

—No me queda más remedio.

A Fido le dio pena Juanma. Muchas veces tenía que desvelarse para ocuparse del invernadero y luego se iba a trabajar con ojeras y un poco despeinado. Y entonces se le ocurrió. Porque él no tenía ganas ningunas de dormir y cumplir con los horarios se le daba muy bien. Se puso en pie de un saltó y se plantó frente a Juanma.

—Yo lo haré. Yo añadiré la esencia a las once y después añadiré más cada dos horas y mañana la planta que cura a la gente estará lista para llevarla a San Mateo.

Juanma le miró fijamente un instante y terminó por negar con la cabeza.

—Pero Fido, tienes que dormir.

—No tengo nada de sueño. Quiero hacer cosas pero en la casa no puedo. Puedo ocuparme de las plantas. Me gustan mucho. Por favor, deja que lo haga.

A Juanma no le gustaba delegar en nadie los trabajos más delicados pero Fido le miraba fijamente y la cuidadora había dicho que podía encargarle tareas delicadas y que de hecho le vendría bien que lo hiciera para que la autoestima del trasgo creciera. Además, le apetecía acurrucarse junto a Sara y definitivamente necesitaba dormir.

—Está bien, Fido. Voy a confiar en ti.

—¡Sí! —Más saltos entusiasmados—. Lo haré bien, Juanma. Ya verás.

El brujo suspiró y le tendió el vial con la poción.

—Añade una gota en cada planta. Es muy importante que sólo sea una.

—Entendido. Una gota a las once. Una gota más cada dos horas.

—Eso es. Yo me levantaré a las siete para recoger las flores.

—Pero no hay flores.

—Crecerán durante la noche. Por eso es tan importante la poción.

Fido asintió. Juanma se levantó y se dispuso a salir del invernadero.

—Si te cansas, avísame

—No me cansaré. Ya lo verás.

Miró una última vez antes de irse, pero al final lo hizo. Fido se alegró un montón. Iba a ser el mejor trasgo jardinero del mundo.

* * *

Como Sara tenía que estar en San Mateo a las ocho y era de natural madrugador, no le importó levantarse un poco antes para darse una ducha con Juanma. Ciertamente la ducha fue algo más que simple agua y jabón y cuando el brujo fue hacia el invernadero, lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aquella sí que era una buena forma de empezar el día.

Confiar en Fido le había costado bastante trabajo. De hecho, a la una se había levantado para asegurarse de que el trasgo estaba cumpliendo con su labor. No llegó a entrar al invernadero porque vio que se estaba ocupando de las plantas y prefirió que no se enterara de que desconfiaba de él. Tampoco hubiera sido tan raro que se durmiera porque era pequeño.

Cuando entró en el lugar, comprendió que no había cometido ningún error al encomendarle esa labor. Todas las plantas habían florecido y Fido las observaba con una sonrisa. En cada macetón había siete flores blancas de largos estambres dorados que en San Mateo recibirían con alivio. Un error al hacer el inventario había hecho que el pedido habitual se retrasara tres días y por poco no habían llegado a tiempo.

—¡Juanma! —En cuanto lo vio, Fido empezó a saltar a su alrededor—. ¿Ves qué flores más bonitas?

—Has hecho un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias y enhorabuena.

—¿Ves cómo podía?

—Claro que sí.

—He aprendido mucho esta noche —Fido empezó a moverse por el invernadero—. Estas flores se abren a las doce en punto y se cierran a las doce y cinco minutos y huelen muy bien. Esta planta carnívora tiene una lengua larga y verde y atrapa a los mosquitos a mucha distancia. Y esta otra canta. Tienes que estar muy callado para escucharla, pero canta.

Juanma asintió. Fido era bastante observador y se notaba a la legua que estaba muy a gusto allí.

—¿No estás cansado?

—Ni un poco. Podría pasarme todas las noches en el invernadero.

—¿Tanto te ha gustado la experiencia? —Espetó Juanma con aire divertido.

—¡Mucho! —Fido dio un salto tan alto que casi pierde su gorro—. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte más veces?

Juanma tendría que pensárselos pero a priori no le pareció mala idea. Fido era un trasgo muy enérgico y si se mantenía activo posiblemente no haría demasiadas travesuras. No es que fuera un quebradero de cabeza, pero molestaba mucho que el papel higiénico no estuviera en su sitio o encontrarse un cubo de agua a los pies de la escalera trasera. Además, a él no le vendría mal un ayudante. Durante sus largos años de soltería pasar las noches en el invernadero no le parecía tan grave pero ahora le resultaba horrible no dormir junto a Sara.

—Me lo pensaré. Ahora deberías ir a descansar.

—¡No estoy nada cansado! Puedo recoger las flores.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —Confiaba en él, pero no tanto—. He dejado a Sara haciendo el desayuno. Puedes ayudarla a ella. Yo estaré allí en diez minutos.

Fido pareció contento ante la perspectiva de hacer más cosas. Sabía bien cómo preparar el desayuno y esa mañana le salió tan rico como siempre. Después limpió un poco las habitaciones que los humanos más usaban y cuando se quedó solo se dio cuenta de que sí estaba cansado y se fue a dormir.

Soñó que Juanma le enseñaba a ser herbólogo y fue feliz. Vaya que sí.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Temo haberme cargado toda la leyenda en torno al trasgo pero es que Fido es especial. Muy especial XD_


End file.
